


we're never lonely when we're together

by vulcanrise



Series: a year of holidays [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: High School, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Pre-Canon, Underage Drinking, mixing cheese and booze is not a good idea, the gang is truly dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanrise/pseuds/vulcanrise
Summary: It's December 31st, 1993 and the gang hits the town in search of a party. If only they weren't all such idiots.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Series: a year of holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587445
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	we're never lonely when we're together

**Author's Note:**

> decided to turn the holidays into a little fic writing challenge for me! here's the new year's entry into the year of macdennis holidays.

On the last night of the year, they walk up and down the streets of Center City. The crowds flow chaotically around them, pushing in all directions to celebrate the end of 1993.

“Dude, face it,” says Charlie, letting his gloved hands fall to his sides. “We’re never gonna get into these parties.”

“For fuck’s sake, Charlie, just shut up and let me think!” Dennis closes his eyes and covers his ears, trying to block out the loud music seeping out onto the street.

“What about that one?”

“We got turned away from that one already, dude,” Dee says as she bumps into Mac. “Because _someone_ couldn’t find their fake.”

Mac turns around and shoves her back. “No, it’s ‘cause _someone_ was freaking out all the hot chicks in the line with her portable torture machine!”

“Jesus _Christ_, Mac! Will you please shut your mouth?” Dennis takes a deep breath and opens his eyes again. “Okay, I have a plan.”

“Is this one going to actually work this time?” Charlie mumbles.

Dennis grabs Charlie’s collar and pulls him towards him. “Yes, it is going to work. Because none of you are going to screw. It. Up.” He stares at Charlie, who ducks his head to avoid his gaze. “You got that, buddy?”

Charlie mutters something intelligible that seems to appease Dennis enough that he lets him go.

“So the plan,” Dennis starts again. “We are going to get into The Warehouse because they aren’t selling tickets to get into the bar, and we are going to drink until we can’t remember what a shit night it’s been so far.”

“Honestly, Dennis, I don’t even really want to go dancing anymore,” says Dee. “I finished my flask like half an hour ago and if I don’t eat something soon, I’m gonna puke.”

“Yeah, man,” Charlie agrees. “I just wanted to have fun and eat some good food for once, can we just get some fries at McD—” Mac cuts him off with a glare “—uh, at the burger store?”

“No, Charlie! Dennis worked really hard on our plans for tonight and we are not gonna let him down, okay?” Mac reaches over and swings an arm around Dennis’ shoulders, who appears to be calming down. Dee rolls her eyes and looks pointedly in the opposite direction.

“You have your license, Mac?”

“Dude, stop harassing me about that. Yeah, it’s right here.”

Dennis and Dee are the first to show their fakes to the bouncer. He frowns and glances up at them.

“What year were you born?”

“1972,” they answer in unison.

He nods but motions them to stay. Charlie passes over his license and shoves his hands deep into his pockets. The bouncer raises and eyebrow and gives a comical smile.

“Hey man, what’s your name?” he asks Charlie.

“Lance Handsome.”

The man bursts out laughing and turns the card towards the gang. Dennis and Dee squint and lean in.

“Wh—wait what the fuck, Charlie? This is the fake you’ve been using all night? Of course, we can’t get in anywhere!”

“Wait, what’s wrong with it? It’s legit,” Charlie protests as he grabs the license back from the bouncer.

Dennis smacks his shoulder. “Idiot! This guy’s name is Lars Hansén and he’s like 45. Where did you even get this, dude? This is the fakest shit I’ve ever seen.” Mac rips it out Charlie’s hand and starts laughing with Dee as he looks it over.

“That’s real, bro!” Charlie tries to get the card back from Mac, who lifts it up in the air above Charlie’s reach. “I swiped it off this tourist dipshit who was passed out in an alley the other day. He’s like, from Swederland or something.”

“Sweden? Bro, are you trying to say Sweden? Dude, you have _got_ to learn how to read.”

Mac goes to turn away, but the bouncer motions him back. “Hey man, what’ve you got show me?”

He hands over his card. The man chuckles and shakes his head.

“What? What’s wrong with his?” Dennis asks, coming up behind Mac to rest his arms on Mac’s shoulders.

“Kid, this is one of the best fakes I’ve ever seen, but pick a better name next time than Ronald McDonald,” the bouncer replies. “Plus, says here you’re 16.”

Mac feels Dennis’ arms disappear from his back as he gets whirled around to face Dennis.

“What the fuck, Mac? You showed him your real license!”

“I c-couldn’t find my f-fake, bro!” He stumbles back, trying to get out of the way of Dennis’ fists.

“Why did you even get a driver’s license?” Dee asks. “Your mom’s never gonna let you drive her truck.”

“And your dad’s in jail, so he c—”

“Shut up about my dad, Charlie! He’s gonna get out soon and he’s gonna need my help with the business.”

Dee snorts. “Right… the _business_.”

“Holy fuck!” Dennis shouts just as Mac springs forward to grab Dee’s brace.

The others freeze. The bouncer has long since left to address other hopeful partygoers.

“Both of you,” Dennis says, gesturing to Mac and Charlie, “have _greatly_ disappointed me tonight. I can’t believe Optimus Prime over here is the only one who can actually stick to a plan.”

“Yeah, in your face dick—”

“Dee, I will not stand for any further interruptions!”

Behind him, two partygoers snicker. Dennis whirls around, but Mac already has his hands up.

“You want to fucking go, shitsack?”

Mac slices the air frantically. The two guys take half a step back, glancing at each other and chuckling.

“Jesus, Dave,” the first one whistles. “Don’t look at this guy the wrong way or he’ll unleash his boyfriend upon you!”

They burst out laughing and turn away. Charlie quickly grabs Mac and hauls him back.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Mac yells after them. “We’re blood brothers!”

Charlie and Dee exchange a wide-eyed glance. Mac reaches into his coat in a huff and pulls out a water bottle filled with something blue. He takes a drink and hands it to Dennis, who is still slightly red in the face. Mac can’t quite tell if it’s out of rage, embarrassment, or something else entirely.

“Alright,” Dennis begins again. “We’re never getting into any good parties here, so it’s not worth trying anymore. It’s already 10:35, so we need to pick a good party so I can make out with someone worthy of me at midnight.” Charlie rolls his eyes. Dennis pretends not to notice. “Which is why I propose Adriano Calvanese’s party as a suitable option.”

“Dude, we’re never going to get in there,” says Mac. “I don’t even have any product on me, so I wouldn’t even make any money.”

Dennis blinks. “Yeah, I know you’ll never get in. I’m just looking out for number one here.”

“Adriano lives way out of town anyway. Seriously though, can we go somewhere with food?” whines Charlie. “My mom’s been feeding me all this weird shit cause she’s like obsessed with me never ever getting sick. It tastes so bad I’ve just been putting it in my pockets and throwing it out after.”

“I second on the food,” says Dee, starting to sway and look a little green. “And alcohol. Much more alhocol please.”

“We could get takeout, pop by a liquor store and get smashed in the park.”

“Nah, we did that last year. Too boring. And then there was that dog that followed us around everywhere.”

“Right, and Dennis passed out in the fountain!” Charlie laughs. “All that shit about the ‘regenevating waters’ and he forgot they drain it in the winter!”

“Oh my God…” Dennis holds his head in his hands. “Can we just pick somewhere? We can’t just dick around for a few hours and go home.”

“Wait, isn’t your dad hosting that huge party tonight?” Mac asks.

“Yeah, but it’s just for his employees and business partners,” Dee confirms. “Mom told us she didn’t want us around tonight because of all th-the…” Her eyes go wide. “Wait, Dennis! Mom said there was gonna be a shit ton of food there, and you know Mom never throws a party without a crapload of booze.”

“New plan!” yells Mac, victorious. “To the Reynolds’!”

“Yeah? And how exactly are we going to get there? There’s no way to call a cab now, it’s way too far to walk and I am _not_ taking public transit on the busiest night of the year.”

“I’m not calling my mom for a ride again,” Charlie says quickly, putting a finger on his nose.

“Y’know, this would be way easier if one of us had a car…”

“Well, Jesus, Mac. You think?” Dennis put his hands on his hips and leaned into Mac’s face. “You don’t think I haven’t already picked out the exact make and model of beast I want? Dad said graduation until I get the Rover—”

“Oh my God, shut up, Dennis. Let’s just call Rosalita or something.”

“She’s working on New Year’s Eve?” asks Charlie.

“She should be on call,” Dennis says, irritated. “If Dad doesn’t want to buy me a car, he can at least pay for me to get around.”

Mac’s face lights up. He grabs Dennis by the shoulder and turns to the rest of the gang.

“I’ve got an idea. We need to find a phone booth right now.”

***

The limousine drops them off at the Reynolds mansion an hour later. Dee silently thanks her mother for teaching her Frank’s credit card number years ago.

The gang creeps along the hedge towards the back of the house. There’s almost no need for secrecy, since the ReyHam Enterprises annual New Year’s levee rages with the drunk energy only alcoholic office workers can manage.

Mac approaches the back door and checks to make sure no one is standing in the back porch. Once the coast is clear, he motions the others forward. Dee swipes a bottle of champagne from the kitchen while the others clamber up the stairs and take refuge in Dennis’ room.

Mac falls back onto a bean bag chair and pushes his hair back. “Dude, that was so badass!”

Dennis reaches into his closet and pulls out a bottle of vodka from behind a pile of sweaters.

“Just in time, bro. We only have, like, twenty minutes until midnight.”

“Too bad you won’t be kissing anyone, though,” Charlie comments. He unfurls his sweater to reveal what looks to be the contents of an entire cheese platter.

Mac and Dennis stare at him. He glances up from his haul and catches their gaze. “What?”

“Charlie, where did you get all that cheese?”

“From downstairs, man. It was just sitting on the table in the kitchen.”

Mac leans forward on one hand. “So, you just… highjacked five pounds of cheese?”

“Dude, I haven’t eaten anything tasty in weeks!” Charlie yells back. “I need this!”

Dennis snorts from his position near the TV. “Okay, bro. Just don’t blame us when you start puking your guts out. Booze and cheese are not gonna sit well in your empty stomach.”

Charlie closes his eyes and pops another cheese cube in his mouth. “Whatever, dude. It’s New Year’s Eve, I can do whatever I want.”

Dee stumbles into the room, holding the already half emptied bottle of champagne.

“Okay, bitches… Sweet Dee has gotten loaded up with l-little—” She pinches her fingers together. “These t-tiny fucking sandwiches. And I am _drunk_ again, life is good, and I’m ready to meet some hot men.”

“Dee, there’s barely anyone under 30 downstairs.”

She winks. “I know.”

Dennis rolls his eyes. “You’re not gonna find anyone who’s gonna kiss you. You’re covered in metal and you’re obviously in high school.”

Dee’s face screws up and starts turning red. “You’re always crushing my dreams! I hate you!” She turns on her heel and stomps down the hall, bringing the champagne with her.

Mac raises his eyebrows. “Well, now that she’s gone, we can finally have a real party.” He takes a swig from the vodka and grimaces. “You don’t have anything to chase this with?”

Dennis leans across him and grabs the bottle. “It’s not like I was planning on hosting tonight, okay? Cut me some slack, bro.”

“There’s probably all sorts of mixers downstairs. Maybe we can send Charlie down to steal some.” He taps incessantly on Dennis’ arm until he gives him back the vodka.

“Guys…” Charlie calls from the floor, “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

The cheese is nowhere in sight. Charlie’s face has lost all colour. He chokes on something invisible and slaps a hand to his mouth.

“Jesus _Christ_, Charlie!” Mac jumps up and pulls Charlie to his feet. “Go puke in the bathroom!”

Charlie grabs onto the door frame and looks pleadingly back at Dennis. “Do you think I’ll make it back in time for midnight?”

Mac continues to shove him out the door. “I don’t fucking care, dude! Get out of here.”

They hear Charlie run down the hall and slam the door to the bathroom. Mac settles back onto the floor next to Dennis and reaches for the bottle between them again. Dennis’ shoulder brushes up against him when he passes it over.

Mac sighs deeply. Without the other two, the room is exceptionally quiet. The party downstairs continues, but distantly as if in another dimension. Mac lets his head fall back, lolling over to look at Dennis.

“What?” Dennis finally asks.

“Nothin’.”

He shoves Mac lightly. “No, seriously. What is it?”

Mac’s breath catches in his throat. Dennis’ thick curls fall around his face, bouncing gently every time he moves to look at Mac. “It-it’s uh... it’s almost midnight.”

Dennis checks his watch and smiles. “So it is. 11:58.”

“I don’t think Charlie’s gonna make it back in time.”

Dennis stretches his legs out in front of him. “Doubt Dee’s having much success either.” He smiles and glances at Mac out of the corner of his eye.

Mac gulps. “Hey Den… D-do you wan—would you like to—”

Dennis is looking at him expectantly when the door bursts open. A giggling couple falls through the doorway, hands already taking off each other’s clothes. They spot the boys sitting on the floor. “Oh, I didn’t know there’d be kids here.”

Mac freezes. Dennis jumps up, face red. “There are like a billion rooms in this house, would you kindly have the courtesy to fuck each other in another bed?”

“Jesus, kid. Sorry.”

He grits his teeth. “Get the fuck out of my room!”

They leave quickly, shutting the door behind them. Dennis takes a step back and unclenches his fists. He sits on the edge of the bed, flattening his palms and running them down his jeans shakily.

Mac twists his fingers together. He can see on Dennis’ bedside clock that it’s one minute closer to midnight. One minute away from the new year.

Dennis lifts his head and looks at him again, shoulders slumped forward. “What was it you wanted to ask me before?”

Mac’s heart seizes in his chest. “Uh—n-nothing. Forget about it. It wasn’t anything.”

He sees Dennis’ face fall. “Oh. Okay.”

Downstairs, the countdown begins. _10, 9, 8…_

“You know…” Mac begins.

“Yeah?” Dennis’ face lights up.

_6, 5, 4…_

Mac clears his throat and looks down to his hands, which he can’t seem to get to stop shaking. “I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to—”

“Wanted to what?” Dennis’ voice seems tense with anticipation.

_2, 1. Happy New Year!_

Mac’s heart sinks into the lowest pit of his stomach. “Never mind.”

Dennis stares at him for a moment, then slumps forward to lean his elbows on his knees. They can hear the excessively drunk employees yell their way through Auld Lang Syne, although they can’t make out the words. Maybe the people downstairs don’t know them either.

The door opens. Charlie comes unsteadily through the doorway, looking only slightly better than when he had left. “Ugh, I think I gotta give up cheese in the new year. Bad news.”

He notices Mac and Dennis sitting alone in the room, albeit on opposite sides. “Wait, is it already 1994? Did I miss the countdown? Did you guys kiss?”

Mac exchanges a quick glance with Dennis, both frozen with their mouths half open.

“Y-yeah, you missed it, buddy,” Mac finally says. “Better luck next year.”

“Yeah, man,” Dennis agrees. “Don’t mix cheese and booze. Ever. Your breath reeks.”

Charlie frowns, gaze flicking back and forth between Mac and Dennis. “Okay. Whatever, bro.”

He throws himself back on the beanbag chair Mac had vacated, reaching for the forgotten vodka bottle on the floor.

The sound of angry footsteps draws their attention back to the door, where Dee charges in.

“Well, that was a bust!” she exclaims, throwing her hands above her head. “Nobody wanted to kiss me at midnight!”

“Wow, I can’t believe it.” Dennis rolls his eyes dramatically at Mac, making him chuckle. “It’s almost like I told you it wasn’t gonna happen.”

“No one asked you, dickface.” Dee notices Charlie collapsed on the floor. “What’s up with you?”

“He was in the shitter the whole time puking his guts out,” Mac says.

She narrows her eyes at him. “Wait, so you two boners were alone at midnight? Did you make out?”

Mac jumps to his feet. “Why does everyone keep asking that? We’re not gay!”

It’s Dee’s turn to roll her eyes. “Whatever you say, _bro_.”

Eventually, they calm down and return to their usual routine of drinking and giving their general opinions on how to run the world more efficiently. Public transit becomes a sore spot for nearly an hour until Dee concedes that buses can still exist, but only if they contain less than five passengers and can be ordered directly to the customers’ home. Mac and Charlie agree that her solution is both luxurious and practical.

After two hours, Dee’s yawning gets the better of her and she goes to her room to pass out in solitude.

After four hours, Charlie gives up on staying awake and falls asleep on a pile of sweaters he haphazardly pulls out of Dennis’ closet.

After four hours and two minutes, Mac and Dennis fall silent.

The party downstairs continues on teetering legs. Scattered choruses break out sporadically as coked-up real estate agents attempt to hold onto their youth. Upstairs, Mac and Dennis struggle to live theirs.

“So…” Mac begins, hesitantly. “Guess I better sleep now.”

“Yeah,” he hears Dennis say from the bed. “Guess it’s pretty late.”

“And now that Charlie’s, like, unconscious… probably won’t be a lot going on.”

“Yeah…” He lets out a deep sigh.

Reluctantly, Mac relaxes into the beanbag chair he reclaimed a while back and pulls a towel from the floor onto himself.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Dennis half sits up and looks across the room.

“I’m going to sleep, bro, okay? Just shut up and let me—”

“Mac, are you seriously gonna sleep in the beanbag chair?”

“Yeah, man. It’s comfy.”

“That’s preposterous. Get up here.”

“What? In the bed?”

“Yes! There’s tons of room.”

“But Charlie’s on the floor. Why isn’t he in the bed?”

“’Cause Charlie passed out and I don’t want to move him.”

“He’s gonna piss all over your sweaters, dude.”

“Shit! Here, help me roll him over.”

“And make him sleep on the floor?”

“Goddamn it, I don’t know. How about that towel?”

“You’re making Charlie sleep on a towel, but you want me to sleep in your big-ass bed?”

“Well, you don’t piss yourself every time you drink! Come on, grab his feet. He is already extremely passed out.”

Mac grabs Charlie by the ankles while Dennis holds onto his wrists. They let him fall none too gently onto the towel draped on the floor. Dennis walks over to turn the light off and climbs back into the bed. “You coming or not?”

Mac feels his heart leap to his throat and calmly pulls the covers back. He stretches his legs out perfectly straight and folds his hands neatly on his chest. Next to him, Dennis has rolled onto his side and is leaning on his arm to get a better look at Mac. He must be able to see right into his soul.

“So…” Dennis mumbles. “Was this a good new year?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, it was.”

Mac notices Dennis’ hand trailing around above the blanket, tracing an aimless path. “You get to do everything you wanted to?”

His heart pounding, Mac tries to speak in a steady voice. “I mean, yeah. I think so.”

The hand continues to wander. The silence sits heavy between them. Eventually, the fingers find themselves back up near the top of the comforter.

There’s a long pause before Dennis’ voice breaks into the quiet of the night.

“Maybe there’s—maybe there is one thing… I wish I could have done.”

Mac turns his head to look at Dennis, who stares at him through his eyelashes. Dennis holds his breath. Moves his hand up to smooth past Mac’s cheek, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear.

Mac hears his heart beating in his ears. Time freezes. It’s 10:30. It’s midnight. It’s four in the morning.

Dennis is leaning in, but he is too. He turns fully to meet him, reaches up to rest his own hand around the back of Dennis’ neck to pull him in.

The kiss is everything Mac has been dreaming about and hoping for, but it’s also more. Dennis tastes like warmth itself and stolen alcohol. Mac digs his fingers into the thick mop of curls and presses further in. He feels Dennis’ thumb swipe across his cheek and stroke along his ear. Distantly, he thinks he’s probably not doing this right if it’s this wet, but his heart is beating too loud to pay attention to his thoughts.

A loud snort brings them back to their sense and on full alert. Mac jerks up, Dennis’ arm still around his shoulder. They quickly realize it’s just Charlie, who is deep in a dairy-induced coma.

They fall back gently. Mac feels the drum inside him slow to a single beat.

“Mac?”

“Hmm?”

Dennis tilts Mac’s chin towards him and kisses him deeply for one last time. They linger, savouring the moment they’ve managed to hold onto at this early hour.

After what feels like an eternity, Dennis lets him go. Smiles at him under the cover of darkness.

“Happy New Year.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
